LIFE'S A DREAM FOR THE BERTALLI GIRLS
by AlexandriaTC
Summary: Alice, Bella and Rosalie, have just have their lives uprooted from Chicago to follow there parents to Malibu,CA. What will this new school bring, we they fit in or will they have to claw their way to where they wanna be!
1. Chapter 1

LIFES A DREAM FOR THE

BERTALLI GIRLS

I do not own twighlight or the characters I only own the storie cause it was my idea everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers!

CHAPTER ONE

Rosalie POV.

My life has officially gone to shit, because of my father, right now I'm on my fathers private jet, on my way to our new life, if daddy didn't want to open up another firm on the west coast, I would have been head cheerleader of the Mud Dogs, scratch that I was made head cheer leader but I had to turn it down cause daddy dearest is up routing my whole life to Malibu. I spent the whole of my summer vacation, saying goodbye to ALL of my friends, packing up 16 and half years of my life to move to stupid Malibu, I even had to say bye to my boyfriend Jonny, he was the one and only person I've been with we've been together since 8th grade, now all those years have gone to shit. We had so much shit planned we were both gonna go to Georgetown university together, then after we finished law school we were gonna get married. But we had to call it off, be cause no way on this beautiful earth, will a long distance relationship last all the way to college from The new east side in Chicago Illinois to Malibu, California. It's no point in even trying cause every one know it won't work especially when your in high school.

But I can't be selfish, because it's not just me going through this, my twin sisters Ali and Bella are supposed to be sophmores but they skip a year and went straight into 10th grade instead of 9th so in 5 days their gonna be juniors like me and our annoying little brother Sebastian who we call Seba is gonna be an 8th grader. Our Mom and our dad are already in Malibu, they went at the beginning of July, my dad is breaking in his new employees, that came with the firm he bought the firm, my dad is the best criminal attorney in the whole country, he's never lost a qcase in the 20yrs he been a lawyer. And my mom had to start at the hospital at the beginning of August so she went early so she can sort out the house and our bedrooms.

My mama's name is Tanya, her name used to be Renee, but she changed it when she was sixteen, my mama was born in Austin, Texas

when she was a baby her parents put her up for adoption but before they put her up for adoption they named her Renee, she bounced form foster home to foster home, where she was raped and had to fight for her survival, just before her 14th birthday she was adopted by a lovely woman my nana Marie. A couple of months after her 14th birthday she started to bleed really badly from her vagina, nana Marie called the ambulance and on the way to the hospital mama gave birth to a 2lb baby who was under developed, when they got to the hospital the doctors done everything they could to save the baby but it was all in vain, the baby just couldn't survive in this world it just wasn't meant to be like my mama always say.

After she healed and left the hospital mama asked nana Marie if she can change her name, she said she wanted to start a new and leave that life behind, nana gave mama her permission and she changed it to Tanya. They moved a few months later to New Jersey, where nana homed school mama all the way up to half way through 11th grade. Mama joined the cheer squad and got her extra credit to go to college, she wanted to become a pediatrion because of what she went through. She ended up getting a full scholarship to Yale university where she met my daddy.

My dad is a different story he was born with a diamond spoon in his mouth like us, our grandmother Vanessa was a debutant who became a lawyer and my grandfather Joey Bertalli was lawyer, he met his wife in law school now he's a judge. My father grew up on the upper east side of New York. He even had nannies when he was younger, he went to Yale and followed his parents footstep to become a lawyer, he met mama when she was in med school and he was in law school when they finished college they got married and three years later I poped out.

hours later, we've landed at LAX airport on private tarmac for private planes. Where my mama is waiting for us by a blacked out champaign colour range rover, wearing jeans short shorts, with a black crop top, and gold wedges. Her hair is straightened and gold hoop earring are glistening in the sunshine. we didn't bring any of our old stuff with us, every thing we had went to charities. Every thing in our new house is new. New clothes, new furniture, new technology including phones and new cars. As the doors opened, we all came down the steps to greet our mama. "Oh my babies, I've missed y'all so much!" Mama said as she squeezed/hugged me. "Mama we FaceTimed every day, so you know we're ok!" I yelped.

"Cool ride, when did you get it?" Seba asked as he ogled the car.

"Get in the car and I'll tell you on the way home, y'all are really gonna love the new house, it's better than the old one." Mom told us, lookng at our face for a reply.

It took my mom 45mins to drive from LAX airport to Malibu. We were passing quite a few large mansions, then we made a right hand turn and came to a 8ft iron gate, mama typed in a code into the keypad and the gates swung open, we drove down a tree-lined lane big enough to hold two cars, on either side of the lane their was a massive manicured lawn, withe palm trees and a 10ft brick fence surrounding the entire lot to keep unwanted guest out. After about a minute of driving the lane opens up into a sweeping drive way with a fountain in the centre of it, that sits in front of a gigantic Mediterranean style mansion, my mother parked the car in front of the 16 car garage. What caught my attention was the huge frosted glass front doors which was wide open, while men carry things into the house.

"Wow!" That's all I could say as I got out of the car. This place is huge I wonder how many bedrooms this place has. "Rosie!" My mother called, I looked towards where she was and she was standing by the front door with Ali, Bella and Seba looking amazed with their mouth hanging open. I walk up to them thinking this place has to be at least 4 acres. As I reach my family my mother started to deliberate.

"Alright, now that y'all here let me tell you about the house, it's already been decorated. All of your rooms have been set up and everything in there is new, you all have a closet full with new clothes, I thought I should treat you and if I didn't considering that this house is dramatically bigger than our old house your closets would have looked empty. Rosie, Ali and Bella your rooms are all the same size, which are the second biggest bedrooms in the house, and Seba don't moan they are girls and your father and I agreed. Plus you room isn't small at all." My mother finished. "Ok guys follow me, this house is enormous it's sits on 12,000 square feet on six acres and I want to show you guys around so you don't get lost, so follow me." Mama mentioned.

We walk into a large entrance hall, with a few of my mothers pictures already hung on the walls, the entire floor through out the whole house is covered in marble. Our mother leads us through the archway in front of us, into a large inner vestibule, it is dominated by two curved sweeping staircases with a glass balustrade on either side of the hall, that join together on the first floor landing. My mother leads us through tho the main living area, where there is a formal living area and a family room that both have French doors to lead out on to the patio, where an outside kitchen is just beyond that is a large swimming pool with hot tub. Next to the family room is a large eat in kitchen, with dining room, walk in panty and chef kitchen attached. There is also a music room, a games room, a library, two study's/offices and to my surprise a indoor pool, and exercise suit, with sauna and steam room attached. Downstairs In the basement is a large family theatre, with popcorn machine, drinks machine anything you want it's there.

My mother show us to, our very own elevator, to take us upstairs to the first floor. On the first floor their were 4 bedrooms which each had their own walk-in closet and private bath room. On the first floor was a main bathroom some linen closets etc. on the second floor it was the exact same as the first with four bedrooms with their own closet and bathroom and a main bathroom for that floor. So in total there are 8 beds and 12 baths. This place is enormous, Seba's bedroom is on the second floor with my parents bedroom, while Ali, Bella and mine are on the first floor. Mine being at the back of the house.

I turned the glass door handle that leads to my room, and was gobsmacked at the sight before me. This room is huge I thought to my self. The walls were red with a hint of silver here and there. The floor was cover in luxurious cream carpet through out my entire room. In the centre pushed up against the back wall, is a a Huge king size four poster bed with white, black and red patch work sheets draped neatly over it. On either side of the bed by the head board are two nicely carved white bedside tables with a lamp on each. At the foot of the large bed is a huge chest trunk, that hold all my different blankets and cushions.

On the opposite wall was a 60inch flat screen smart tv surrounded by a white built in book shelf, with all the books I've ever read on it. To the left of my bed in between my closet and bathroom doors is a little seating area, with a black three seater, two black arm chairs on either side of it and a glass coffee table sitting on a red and white rug. There are two red and white cushions scattered neatly on all of the chairs and in the middle of the coffee table is a vase with a dozen red roses in it. To the far right of my bed is a huge arch window with a black/white window seat, with and red cushions and a silver cashmere blanket folded neatly on it, next to the huge arch window are a pair of French doors that lead onto a massive balcony that over looks the entire garden and the side of the house. In one corner my mom has set up a small round table with four chairs around it, and in the other she set a blank canvas on a art stand with paints and brushes set up in front of it. Back inside my room between the bookshelf on the right hand side of the TV and the large arch window is a white wooden desk with a white leather computer chair with a red 17inch Apple MacBook Pro laptop in the middle of the desk.

I go into my bathroom to put my laundry basket in its place and it has the exact same colour scheme as my bedroom. The walls are white and the hand towels and bathroom accessories are either red or black. After I finish in my bathroom I go into my walk in closet to see what is in there, I gasped as I looked around, my closet looks like a huge sized boutique. My mother really has out done herself. When I finished looking around my room I went to see what Bella and Ali's room looked like, they were exactly like mine but in different colours. Alice's room colours are yellow, pink and white, she has yellow roses in her vase. Bella's room colours are pale blue, pale green and white, she had white roses in her vase, who knew that the balcony went all the way to their bedrooms. We made plans to go to the beach tomorrow, to check out what sunny Malibu has to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV.

It's 12pm on Saturday in my amazing new house in Malibu, and I don't know what to wear, I'm at the mirror in my walk-in closet, putting black mascara and eye liner around my hazel eyes, a little blush and some strawberry lip gloss, I left my hair wet so it can keep some of my natural waves, my dark brown hair stops just above my tail bone, the draw where my mom put my swim stuff, I put on my white Armani bikini with my light denim washed jean booty shorts, my gold prada wedges to match my bamboo gold hoop earrings, that matched my stomach piercing. I look in the full length mirror at my tanned body to see if I looked alright. My D cup breast look super sexy in my bikini, and my ass looks super fly in my shorts too, for 5ft5 Italian chic I pretty hot. I didn't get a chance to check my self out more cause Ali barges into my room mumbling under her breath, I was just able to grab my White RayBans when she physically dragged me out my room, down the stairs into the kitchen. "Alice Bertalli, why did you do that?!" I yell as cross my hands over my chest. As I stare at my twin, waiting for explanation, I started to analyse her, she wearing a yellow bikini, that doesn't leave much to the imagination, she has her white denim jean booty shorts on with her with her white high top, wedge sneakers with Swarovski diamond scatted all over it, in her ears large diamond encrusted holy cross earring with matching necklace and belly piercing, on her tanned skin she has glitter spread all over her from using the glitter cream, her dark brown hair that can almost past for black is slicked up in a high bun with Chanel sunglasses in her hair, her hazel eyes are rimmed with kohl and her lips with gloss, body is exactly like mine, except for her boobs which are a C cup, and she stands at 5ft4 and she's a little skinnier than me.

"Rosie is in the garage, putting a stamp on all the cars she likes!" She shouts pulling me from my own thoughts, she then started of running through the chef's kitchen to a door that leads into the garage, with me not far behind her.

When we get in there and look around there are 14 cars with two empty spaces, probably for mama's and daddy's cars. When we look around the cars my father has bought us my breath catches in my throat .

The cars in the garage are:

1 a red 2016 Ferrari leferrari.

2 a white 2016 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento.

3 a Yellow 2016 Lamborghini aventador.

4 a grey 2016 Lamborghini Gallardo.

5 a white 2016 Bentley Continental GTC.

6 a silver 2016 Mercedes-Benz SL-Class.

7 a black 2016 BMW X6 M.

8 a red 2016 McLaren P1.

9 a orange 2016 McLaren F1.

10 a black 2016 Maybach Exelero.

11 a champaign 2016 Hennessey Venom.

12 a dark blue 2016 Koenigsegg CCXR.

13 a 2016 White Ferrari 458 Spyder.

14 a champaign 2016 range rover.

"You've better not of taken all the nice ones or all the red ones or I'm telling daddy!" Alice screamed as soon as we got into the garage.

"Daddy put our names on our cars so I can't, which is lucky for youse cause I've seen a couple I like." Rosie replied nonchalantly. " we each have 3 cars each, mine are the red Ferrari Leferrari, the grey Lamborghini Gallardo and the white Bentley continental GTC." She continued as she pointed out her cars. "Ali yours are the yellow Lamborghini Aventador, the red McLaren P1 and the champaign Hennessey Venom. Last but not least Bells you have the white Lamborghini Sesto Elemento , the orange McLaren F1 and the dark blue Koenigsegg CCXR, everything else is mama's and daddy's." She told us while she was checking out the rims on her car. Ali and I looked at each other and ran to each of our cars, true to what Rosie said, on our number plate it says our first initial our last name and either 1,2 or 3 depending on the car.

"Car race to the beach!" I shout to my sister

"Wait no fair I'm not ready I need to get a my towel and stuff!" Ali shouted looking flustered.

" I totally forgot about our stuff ok, let's run to our rooms grab our stuff and be back in the next 5min, does every one agree?" I asked. My sisters quickly nodded and we ran back into the house.

When I got to my bedroom, I went straight for my closet, I grabbed a handful of underwear, 3 tops, 3 dresses, 3 pair of jeans and 3 pairs of sneaker and shoved them in a duffle bag, to keep in my car cause you never know when your gonna need a change of clothes. I then grabbed my Hermes purse and a grabbed two large towels, I leather jacket, my iPhone 6s and hair bands. When I got to garage my sisters, were putting the duffle bag In their car, but Alice had three duffle bags. Rosie changed into her beach wear, she had on a red bikini, with staps kriss crossing over her stomach where her diamond stomach piercing twinkled, she wore dark denim, booty shorts, with silver wedges with diamond hoops, her hair was in a pony tail, her blue eyes had eyeliner around them and her lips had some lip gloss on them, her double DD, breast making every thing she had on more provocative. Her ass, which could give JLO a run for her money, rode up into place that should be aloud, she was a 5ft7 sex goddess. We look hot and we new it, we walked to our lambos, jumped in turned the ignition and we race out of the garage. Ally was leading in her bright yellow lambo, then it was me in my white one, then Rosie last in her grey one, and if I know my sister I new that she hated loosing. My car speaker started to ring, I pressed a button on my steering wheele, then I heard Ali's voice.

"Bells let's see what these cars can do, this should be fun!" Screamed through the car speakers. "Last one to reach Zuma beach will be at the winners mersey." She shout excitedly then hung up.

So that's what their playing at, I tuned up my car stereo, and floored the accelerator pedal , I got pushed deeper into my seat by the speed, but I didn't care I just focuse on the road, I passed ally I was doing 200mph, but it's still can go a little more, I looked in my mirror and saw that Rosie and Ali were gaining on me, so I floored it even more to the point the pedal was flat on the floor, and the speed dial went up to 235mph, as I was coming up to the entrance of Zuma beach the road, widen out, and it was a race, to see who will be first, there was three opened parking space up a head, the beach parking lot was packed they are people running out of the way of our cars, and there are some who are trying to get a look at us but they can't see the the tinted windows. My sisters and I are neck and neck and none of are slowing down for shit, we're ten feet away from the parking space, but i won't dare break now. I here someone's car break, but I can't look to see who because I have to pull up my hand brake for an instant stop.

When I take a look around to see where's my sisters are, on my left side is Alice, who's as close to the parking restrictions as me, Rosie's is on Alice's left, so it must of been her that breaked first. I jump out my car same time Ali got out hers, took the keys out the ignition, got my purse, my towels and my phone. I went round the back of Ali's and Rosie's cars to check on them, I high five Alice, as we waited for Rosie to get her purse and beach stuff out her car boot. " I can't believe youse beat me, who taught you to drive like that?" She asked sounding confused. "Mama taught us, she the best driver in the family." I replied.

"And in the the words of my dear sister, 'we can't all be queen someone needs to clap when I walk by'!" Alice and I say at the same time, all tree of us erupted laughter.

when we turned around to make our way to the beach, everyone in the parking lot was staring at us. "Ready girls?" I asked confidently. We all looked at each other then smirked and walked away from our cars confidently. We held our head high, Ali and I link arms, as we teased Rosie about the race, we got whistles from guys around us and glares from the girls. I mean we are gorgeous, rich and Italian not a lot of girls could compete with that. But some still tried. We found some-what empty area and put our towels down. We Laid on them and began tanning. I was putting on tanning oil on Rosie's back when I saw a group of of 12 guys walk up towards us from the corner of my eyes. They were all shirtless with swim shorts and sculpted chests. My sisters and I laid down on our towels, Rosie was on her stomach and Ally and I were on our backs, I pwhispered to Ally then to Rosie to let them know we have a male audience.

"C'mon girls, remember what mama always says? Don't let them think that you're interested! Look away and pretend to be occupied." Rose was always the most sane one with the boys. With that we turned to each other and began laughing, still teasing Rosie about her losing.

"So I here that the Bertalli sisters are in town!" A deep voice said, cutting our convo short. We all turned our head to see the group of guys in front of us.

"Who wants to know?" I replied back in bitchy tone.

"Cause if your looking for the Bertalli sisters, you just found them!" Rosie bitch coming out.

"Jacob Black wants to know!" The tanned guy with short jet black hair answered with a smile on his face.

" JAKE THATS YOU!" Ali and I got up from our towels to hug him. He hugged me first then Alice.

"Hey Bells, What's up Ali, how you two been?" He asked

"What the hell are you doing here, I thought you were in New York, with Billy?" Rosalie questioned him as she hugged him.

"You know that your dad can't do nothing with out my dad. I came here last year, i was wondering when I'll see you girls though. I noticed that your mom taught the twins how to driv-" Jake was interrupted by one of his friend nudging him asking for an introduction.

"My bad, Girls these are some of my boys that's on the football team with me, that's Sam, Emmett, Seth, Jasper, Demetri, Edward, Alec, Paul, Jared, Felix, Tyler, Mike." Jake said pointing at each guy, as he called out names. "These girls are like my sisters, we grew up together, my dad and their dad have been best friends since 4th grade." Jake mentioned to his friends. "The blonde ones name is Rosalie, she the oldest and a Junior this year. The next two are Alice and Isabella, who are twins and are supposed to be sophomores but they but their really smart and got to skip a year so their juniors this year." Jake finished explaining.

"Hey girls" Some blonde guy replied. I think his name was Demetri, He wasn't sexy but he was really cute. I turned to see them all and they were all good looking. Especially the guy with bronze hair and piercing green eyes, he was fine as hell. His eyes captivated me immediately. I looked away trying to look unfazed, Rosie sat up and smirked at them.

"What you boys up to?" she asked in her sexy voice. Alice was now on her knees looking at the boys in an alluring way.

"Nothing much we, wanted to see if you would like any help with putting on some oil or taking some clothes of your gorgeous bodies." The black haired guy who I think name was Felix said as he winked to Rose. Jake slapped his hands over his face cause he new what was coming.

"So you like what you see?" Rosalie asked as she motioned to her body as she stood up. "You think me and my sisters are beautiful!" Rose asked as she walked sexily to the Felix guy, all he done was nod showing his bewildment. "You must be out of your mind if you think that I'll ever fuck with a big ugly mother fuck like you!" Rose yelled as she grabbed his dick, as he squealed like a girl. "If you so much as mutter a a sexual word to me like that again, I'm plucking grapes after I kick your ass!" She yelled at him. The big guy with dark curly hair began laughing his ass off and I couldn't help but join him. Then I saw the bronze haired boy join and the other dirty blonde guy.

"Wow, bitch you must not of gotten that pussy of yours fuck good in a while, I'll gladly beat that ass!" the boy threw back, as he smack Rosie ass! Hell no he didn't just say that to my sister! Alice and I got up and glared at him as we went to punch him, but Rosie jumped in front of us. "Okay let me make this clear to you..." Rosie said walking up to him so she was face to face with him. His breath hitched and he gasped at her beauty, she smirked and swung her right arm really fast punching him right in the mouth followed by the left arm, then she brought up her knee and kneed him in the balls. When he hunched over she use her wedged foot to kick him on the floor. All his friend were saying ' oooh shit' or 'fucking hell that girl can fight' or 'he needed his ass beat'.

"I warned you, but you just had to drag out the biggest baddess bitch you will ever meet out of me, fucking dickless bitch!" she shouted with a angry look on her face. He was still rolled up in a ball, groaning when Ali and I went over to him and kicked him in his head and his stomach. The large built guy was laughing again and Rose looked at him and smiled. I have never seen her give someone her warm smile before apart from her ex boyfriend Jonny, and especially some guy she has never met!

"Jake, you need to tell your dumb ass friends not approach us like that, my mama put me in kickboxing, since I was 4yrs old. So we are equip to beat any boys bitch ass." Rosie vented to Jake.

"Girls look I didn't think it would go down like that, if I could of put them in check I would've, you know I would've. Y'all my sisters, and there's noway I'm let a fool diss any of you without repercussions. And if you didn't beat him up I would have. But I know how you are so I know I wasn't need!" He replies with a contrite smile. I glanced at the bronze haired guy again over my shoulder and caught him staring at me. I looked away and flicked my hair, five mins later I glanced at him again and saw him smirking at me. When they turned around and began walking back, and I noticed every girl throwing themselves at the guys.

"Well that was interesting." I said smirking

"Yes very, I hate guys who think they can talk to us like were pieces of meat! The balls of these guys man!" she said as she layed back down. I laughed at her and layed down next to her.

Alice was just sitting there clearly out of it. I snapped my finger in front of her and she snapped out of it.

"Ali, what's up?" I asked confusingly.

"Nothing...did you see that guy with dirty blonde curly hair?" she asked still at awe. I rolled my eyes.

"Im not sure, I had my eyes on other things, but what about him?" I asked.

"He looked like a Greek God , I never been attracted to some one straight of the bat." She replied with a deep dreamy sigh and lay back down. I totally agree, the bronze hair guy was really dreamy, he looked like he just stepped out of a GQ magazine, I couldn't help but feel like moving coming here was a good decision.

HEY GUYS I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THOUGH OF MY CHAPTERS, PLEASE DONT HESITATE TO RIGHT A REVIEW. THANKS GUYS


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

ALICE'S POV.  
I can't believe that we start tomorrow at Meyer wood prep high school. I'm so excited, I have my entire closet separated into school clothes and other clothes. This year is gonna be a new start for my sisters and I, even though we were perfectly fine at Briar lake prep, I have a feeling that this school is going to be amazing. Rose wants Bella and I to try-out for the cheerleading team, we obviously agreed, Rosie wants us to be at the top of the social food chain again, like we were at Briar lake prep. Rosie is setting her sights on the captain spot, and she is preparing Bella and me for war.

Every day before a new school year, mama and daddy always do something fun with us, it's currently 4:30pm a Tuesday afternoon. "Ok kids, it's the day before school and we always do something fun, so what do y'all want to do?" Mamma asked us. "We can go to the skate park, or we can go to the arcades!" Seba yelled excitedly. "Yeah that's not happening, I'm not going to a skate park to watch you fall a hundred times, as much as that is funny I'm not doing it and we can go to an arcade another time!" Rosie mentioned to Seba.  
"How did I know that you'll be the one to object, what the ice queen wants she gets!" Seba yelled at her.  
"Whatever bonehead, why don't go and drop down some stairs!" Rose replied.  
Bella, daddy, mamma and I all gasped at what she said.  
"Rosalie Vanessa Bertalli, how dear you talk to your brother like that, apologies now!" Mamma screamed.  
"I am really so sorry for telling you to drop down the stairs, I didn't mean it." Rosie said as her arms were crossed over her chest.  
"Because you were just utterly rude to your brother, your punishment is to take him to school every day for a month, you are also grounded for a month and you won't be getting your allowance this month, you have to turn in your credit card and can only use your debit card for gas and food, do I make myself clear!" Daddy asked.  
"Yes daddy, but daddy I wanted to try out for the cheer team, tomorrow after school, can I still try out?" Rosie asked, giving daddy her puppy dog eyes.  
"Yes, you can still try-out, your punishment will be reduced if you help out around the house, do you understand Rosalie!" My father asked her. Rosie just nodded her head, as a couple of tears, streamed down her face. She absolutely hates getting in trouble by my father, she is the number one daddy's girl. Bella and I are closer to our mom more than our dad but it isn't buy much, and Seba is definitely a mama's boy. Rosalie must be pissed to not get an allowance this month, we get $10,000 every month, and we don't even use, it just, builds up. Before when we were in elementary school we used to get $500 a month, then when we hit, middle school we got $1000 a month, but when we hit high school it went up $10,000, plus we got a credit card with a $100,000 limit, which daddy pays for. Reason why we are spoilt like this is because my father invest his money in stocks, he has stocks, in visa, mc Donald's, Apple, Microsoft, Samsung, android, couple of hospitals. So our family is doing really well. Which is really good for me because I'm a shopaholic, I don't just buy for me I buy for my sisters, my brother, and my mamma. I don't buy for my father cause my mamma does.  
"Ok guys, I just made a reservation at Gravina restaurant down the road, afterwards we can go bowling, you have 30mins to sort your selves out." Mamma mentioned.

We all left the kitchen to go to our rooms, I quickly took a 10 minute shower and washed my hair, when I came out I quick blow-dried my hair and left it to hang just below my shoulder blades. I put on eyeliner a little blush and rose pink lipstick. I put on my really tight black skinny jeans, I put on a tight fitted grey sweater with deep v, showing some cleavage and at the back it has slits going across it, with Swarovski crystal all over it. I'm wearing a pair of grey 5inch jimmy Choo platform sandals, making my yellow nail colour on my fingers and toes pop. I put in my diamond stud earring with its matching solitaire diamond necklace, just as I finish putting my phone, and some money in my purse, my balcony door opens and in walked Bella and Rosie. Rose is wearing a tight fitting white summer dress, which stop mid-thigh, with a pair of white 6inch Manolo Blahnik sandals, she had a pair of silver diamond hoops earrings, with her silver charm bracelet mamma gave to her for her birthday, her make up is done like mine but instead of a pink lip she has bright red lips that match her fingernails and toes, her hair has been curled it medium size ringlets that fall around her shoulder blades. Bella Is wearing a pair of tight fitting white 3/4 length Capri pants with a dark blue backless crop top and a pair of dark blue 5inch Gucci sandals. She had a heart shaped silver diamond earrings, with a heart locket necklace, her hair is straightened and put in a side bun, with her bangs to the side. She has eyeliner around her eyes with little mascara, her cheeks have a light pink glow from the blush and she is wearing a paler shade of pink on her lip than I am.  
"Hey guys, what going on how come you two are in here and not down stairs?" I asked both of them.  
"We came to get you, we didn't want to go down stairs and wait so we decided to get you first and we all go down together." Bella replied.  
"Let me just grab my jacket, then we can go downstairs." I told them. I quickly went into my closet and took out my leather jacket I put it over my shoulders, then we quickly made our way down stairs to meet up with our parents and Seba and we all made our way to the restaurant.

As we walk into Gravina, I'm astounded by the beauty and old world charm. As I look around I see, crystal chandeliers, white gold cutlery and embroider napkins, the best of Egyptian cotton for the table cloths. We've been to plenty of luxurious dinning establishment but the outside of the restaurant doesn't match the inside, I'm actually blown away by how they kept it subtle and it seems that the rest of my family has been taken back by the luxurious charm.

Once we were seated in the restaurant and we ordered, we started talking about what we thought of Malibu so far, and whether we were looking for to starting a new school. They also told us that they won't be around for Bella's and my birthday which is on the 13th April which is in six months. The waiter brought us our food, I got a Ravioli Di Spinaci, the ravioli was filled with ricotta and spinach in a butter-sage sauce. Rosalie ordered the Penne Al Pomodoro with tomato sauce in basil, she moaned every time she took a bite and Bella got the Lasagne Classica it was homemade made with ground lean beef.

At first I was upset, its Bella and my sweet sixteen and their not gonna be here. Then I saw it as a good thing we can totally have a raging party and they will never know. It's kind of weird for Bella and I, we've been driving since were 15yr old. My father called in a favour at DMV, so what is there to do when you turn sixteen other than get you drives licence it's have massive party with alcohol it's gonna be legendary. When we start school tomorrow so we gonna have to become legendary within a few months, which is totally do able. I was pulled out of my reverie when someone approached our table and started talking to our parents.

"Tanya? I thought that was you, I want you to meet my wife Esme." The tall blonde man said as he reached for his wife hand. "Esme honey, I would like to introduce you to my new co-worker Tanya Bertalli." Mom turned her head to look at the blondes man's wife and started to scream. "Esme I haven't seen you in so long, I think the last time I saw you was a year ago in New York, coming out of Oscar de la Renta, on Madison Avenue!" Mamma shouted while she envelope Esme into a hug. Esme was a stylish beautiful woman with reddish brownish hair, she had piercing emerald eyes, she stood at 5ft5. "Charlie do you remember Esmerelda? Children of mine, I want to introduce you to my best friend since college Esme." Mamma had a huge smile on her face, we all took our turn to say hi to the blonde guy and Esme. "Tanya, your Carlisle new co-worker he's been praising, I should of know it was you." Esme said with a gleeful expression. "How come you're on the west coast? You used be like east coast forever." They started to laugh.  
"Charlie, just took over another firm over near Brentwood, he wanted to nurture his new employees to be on his wavelength. So we pack up our kids and bought a new house about 15mins from here on Walker road, my kids are gonna start at Meyer wood prep tomorrow, my son is in 8th grade and my girls are juniors in high school the twins have been moved up a year though. Do you remember my daughter Rosalie?" Mamma asked her as she pointed to Rosie.  
"OMG, that beauty is little Rosie? I remember when you were born, the same with you to girls, Ali and Bells, do you guys know that I'm your God mother? She asked us, we just shook our heads. "Mama always said that our God mother was called Es?" Rosie told her. Mama and Esme looked at each other and laughed. "That's her girls, do you remember Sebastian? How's your boys?" Mama asked her.

It turns out that Esme's sons go to our new school as well. We found out that she was the one who gave us our nick names. I found out she has an interior design business with an architect firm, she promised we can talk more about it tomorrow. Before we left we were invited to have dinner at Carlisle and Esme's home tomorrow around 6:30pm.

When we finally reach home it was after 9:30pm, we're all exhausted. After dinner, we went to the bowling alley, where we played four games of bowling where Bella, Seba and I won against daddy, mamma and Rosie. We then made our way to Baskin & robins to splurge on ice cream. I got a mint chocolate chip shake, Bella got a strawberry shake, Rosie got a chocolate chip cookie dough shake and Seba got a soft serve strawberry/chocolate sundae. Belle, Rosie and I shared a big ass banana split sundae, we ate till we were so full that we couldn't move. Now that we're home we all move sluggishly to our rooms while our parent look on and laugh at us. As soon as I get in my room I don't even have a chance to take a shower as soon as my face hits my pillow I'm out like a light.

My alarm suddenly rings loudly, in my ears, frightening me out my sleep which caused me to fall out of bed. "OWWW SHIT!" I yelled as I hit the floor as I get up to turn off my alarm I notice it's 6am. I go into my bathroom and take a 20 minutes hot shower, I wash my hair, with my vanilla shampoo, then I wash it out then put in the conditioner. Once I've finished I grab two towels on the towel warmer one for my skin and one for my hair. I look in my bathroom cupboard for my coconut oil, I grab a bottle and walk out the bathroom I go in my walk-in closet and started to get ready, I grease my skin with the coconut oil, then I go to my chest of drawers that hold my underwear and grab a pink lacy bra, with the thong panties to match. Once I've put them on I grab my blow-dryer and put my leave in conditioner and blow my hair dry, I comb all my hair over to the right side of my head, then I started to do a side braid, that started from the middle of my fore head on the right side and stops by my left ear. I then went to find what I'm gonna wear today, and it has to be off the charts cause that's what makes the best impression. I ended up putting on a of tailored grey satin shorts that stop at my mid-thigh, I matched it with my white crop top and my 4inch white Prada wedges, I put on my Cartier diamond watch, with my holy cross necklace and my huge diamond earrings. I grabbed my make-up bag, and put on eyeliner, mascara, blush and then my vanilla pink lip gloss. I grabbed my Louie Vuitton Tribute Patchwork Bag, I stuffed my new pencil case in it, with my A3 writing pad, I threw my iPod and my headphones in my bag as well as my large anti-bacterial gel, with two packs of tissues, gum, mints, my lip gloss, phone and keys. As I make my way out my room I grab my tweed jacket and my Prada sunglasses then make my way to Bella's room.

As I enter Bella's room, I notice that Rosie is sitting on her bed waiting for her. Rosie is wearing 3/4 light washed ripped jeans, with a tight black lace crop top with thin straps, with a pair of black and red Jordan sneakers. Silver bamboo diamond earrings, with a necklace with a diamond 'R' for her name hanging from it. Her hair is in loose high bun, she has mascara and eyeliner around her pale blue eyes, she has a hint of a rosy glow on her cheeks and she has bright red lipstick on her lips, she has her Chanel sunglasses in her hair. In her hand she has Hermes Matte Crocodile Birkin Bag with her red leather jacket. Bella comes out her closet with her hair straighten with a middle parting, she's wearing a white and pink Aztec design bandeau skirt with matching strapless crop top, with 4inch pink jimmy Choo sandals on her feet. She has a pair of pearl hoop earrings in her ears with matching pearl necklace. She has eyeliner around eyes with a hint of mascara, there is blush on her cheeks and she has strawberry burst lip-gloss. On her shoulder is her Urban Satchel Louie Vuitton Bag. In her hands are her Aviator sunglasses and her white leather jacket.

We all got up then made our way down stairs to the kitchen, we all grab a water, then made our way to our cars. Once we were in the garage we saw Seba leaning on Rosalie red Ferrari, Bella and I laughed as Rosie stomped towards him, telling him to get of her car through gritted teeth. We all got in our cars and Seba got into Rosie. "We'll meet you at the Starbucks near school!" I shouted as she drove of blazing Taylor Swift-Bad blood, I just shook my head and jump in my black McLaren P1 the same time Bella jumped in her orange McLaren F1, we both put on our stereo, music started to blaze out of our cars. I was blazing Demi Lovato- Neon lights, while Bella blazed Jessie J- Masterpiece, then we roared out of the garage. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR.

BELLA'S POV.

As I pulled into the Starbucks parking lot, I see Alice getting out of her car, I found a parking spot a couple cars over from Ali's parked her car. When I got out of my car, I noticed Ali waiting for me, with an uncontrollable smile on her face. "What's with you?" I ask her with a confused look on my face.

"EEEEEEE, I can't believe I finally beat you driving somewhere!" She squealed in my ears.

"OMG it wasn't a race, but it's ok that you think you won, this the first and only time you'll you are gonna beat me in a car race now!" I replied teasingly. Her gleeful expression instantly fell from her face. "Bells that's not fair, I always either tie with you or come second to you, so sometimes I wanna win, just to show that I'm as good as you." She answered sadly. I stared to laugh, she looked at me with hurt radiating of her. "Ali I was messing around with you, I would be ecstatic if you won a race against me, and you are just as good as me." Told her as we made our way into Starbucks. As we reach the counter, the barista asked us what we wanted. "Can I have a strawberry and créme frappuccino, a vanilla latte, mocha latte with cinnamon and nutmeg in it. Can I also have three chocolate chip muffins and three croissants please." I told the barista.

As we sat down with our order Rosie came through the door. "Rosie over here!" Ali shouted through the barely packed large coffee shop, when Rosie saw us she smiled and made her way over to our table. When she sat down, I past her a muffin, a croissants and her mocha cinnamon latte. "Thanks I need this, when I took Seba to school I forgot how gross 8th grade boys could be!" Rosie mentioned as she took a sip of her latte and moaned, Ali and I laughed at our sisters misfortune.

Our attention was shattered when we heard a nasally laugh that mad us cringe, we looked around to see where that horrible sound came from, when we noticed three guys sucking and kissing on three girls lips and necks, one of the girls had platinum blonde, the other had brown hair with blonde highlights and the last girl hade dirty blonde hair. The platinum blonde girl nasally laughed again, my sister and I cringed at the sound. When the guys lifted their head up, my sisters and I gasped in shock. They were a few of the guys that were with Jake at the beach on Saturday, I also notice that the bronz guy who was staring at me on Saturday us one of them. The girls noticed us staring and glared at us while the boys winked at us. "Eeeeewww gross!" We said in Union, then turned back to our conversation. We did a brain storm on how to get Rosie back into our parents good graces again.

When we got up to leave the mating ritual that was going on before, was no longer there. "Hey girls how about a big entrance at school this morning?" I asked my sisters with a deviousness smile on my face, they replied with evil smirks. I looked at the time on my phone, it read 7:30am, so that gives us 15minutes to get to school. We all jumped in our cars, switched on the engine then took off towards our new school. 5 mins later, we're skidding into the schools car park, I've let Ali lead the race, Rosie's behind Ali and I'm last but that won't be for long as we raced down towards the front of the school, the car park road opend up and I took that as my chance my tyres screech as I over took my sisters and floored the gas pedal, in my rear view mirror I looked but couldn't see my sisters then I looked out my windows and they we're neck and neck with me. I smiled at them, then pushed the gas pedal ever further and we, screeched to a stop, I looked at my sisters and they both kept up with me even though I they don't drive as fast as me and I kind of slowed down for them to keep up it's ok with me.

We look at each other with a smirk, then check the over head mirror in our cars, to make sure that we look ok, we each put on our sunglasses on our face, then we exited our cars. As we began to make our way to the main building, I noticed that there were a lot of eyes on us but i just ignored them. "Let's make it count girls." I told my sisters. So as we continue to walk we started to sway a little bit more that usual, but very subtle.

As we walked pass a group of guys, scattered with few girls, staring at us I noticed Jake standing among them, he had as smile on his face and shaked his head at us, cause he realised what we were up to. "What's Jakey!" My sister and i Said at the same time.

"Hey girls, what's going on." As he spoke I notice his arm was around this dark hair chick with a lighter completion than him. As I smiled at the chick she screwed me wondering why I was even talking to Jake. I smiled my mischievous smile at her, then turned to Jake. "Jakey can you show us where the office is, we don't know where it is?" I asked him with a mischeious smile on my face, he looked at me for a minute a little taken back by my smile. Before Jake answers the three guys that was in Starbucks, grabs our arm. "Dont worry Jake will take them, stay with Leah." The big muscular one told Jake. "Don't touch me, eeewww gross, get off of me!" Ali squeaked at the blond hair dude

"Who told you you could touch me? Let go now!" Rosie told the big muscular guy.

"If you don't remove your arm, I'll break your jaw!" I said nonchalantly to the bronze hair dude, as I looked at my nails on my other hand. They removed their hands from us hesitantly, with shock clearly written on their dace.

"We need help getting to the reception, so Jakey walk with us!" Rosie told Jake, I grab one arm and Ali grabbed the other, we link arms with him and pulled him to the schools front entrance.

By the time my sisters and I got our schedules and our locker numbers, we were late for our first period. We found our lockers, they were all next eac other, we put our bags into the lockers then checked if we had the same class as each other, my first period is AP English and i have it with Ali, Rosie has AP Maths, Ali and I tell Rosie that we will see her at lunch. Ali and I walk into English and the whole class stops what they are doing an stares at us. "Yes can I help you?" The teacher said to us, Ali handed her a slip that the principle gave to us. "Ok class this is Alice and Bella Bertalli, they've transfers from Briarlake prep." Miss Hudson told the entire class. Miss Hudson points at two desks in the middle of the class and ask us to take a seat. As we sat down people in class kept look at us. "Take a picture it will last longer!" Ali snapped at some guys who on the verge of dribbling.

As Ali and I tried to focus on what miss Hudson was saying, when we realised that we have learnt it all before, which made for a really long boring class. Our second and third class was pretty much like English, it seems like every school teaches the curriculum differently. When lunch time came we went to the cafeteria and lined up to get some lunch, I got a chicken and pasta salad, with a pack of chips, a strawberry yogurt, a slice of carrot cake and a bottle of water. Ali got the same as me as we made our way to where Rosie was sitting with Jake.

As we sat down the girls from Starbucks this morning pushed two tables together, then climbed on them and told the whole cafeteria to shut up. "Since it's a new year and their are new people at the school, we thought we should do our cheerleading introduction cheer!" The platinum blonde with nasally voice mention.

"Hey Irina?" Lauren started the chant of.

"Hey what?"

"Introduce yourself!"

"No way!"

"Introduce your self!"

"Ok, 1,2,3,4,5 my names Irina and I say hi, 6,7,8,9,10 bring it on and meet my friend. Hey Jessica?" Irina sang.

"Hey what?"

"Introduce yourself!"

"No way!"

"Introduce yourself!"

"Ok, 12345 my names Jessica and I say hi, 678910 bring it on and meet my friend. Hey Lauren?" Jessica mentioned.

"Hey what?"

"Introduce yourself!"

"No way!"

"Introduce yourself!"

"Ok, 12345 my names Lauren and I say hi, 678910 bring it on cause you met my friends!" Lauren answered. Each of them danced and done cheer stunts as they introduced themselves. "Remember tryouts for the cheer team is after school today on the football Field, be their if you think your good enough to cheer with us!" Lauren shouted, she clicked her fingers then they all jumped down from where were. Rosie just looked at us and smirked "were gonna throw some bolts in her routine and take over that squad, she doesn't even know its coming!" Rosie whispered/shouts, with an evil smirk on her face.

As we were talking to Jake about this morning, regarding the girl he had his arm around. The three guys form this morning, came over to the table where my sisters, Jake and I were, sat down, as they kissed and felt up on some different girls from this morning while staring at us. Rosie made a groan to say eew gross but they saw it as she was enjoying the show. We told Jake we'll see him later and walked away from the disgusting sight.

As we made our way to our fifth period, I notice that this is the one class today where I don't have Ali with me. When I walk in, people were in their individual groups joking around with friends and laughing. "You must be our new student, Isabella Bertalli, my name is Mr Batana take a seat next to Edward." Mr Batana said to me. I looked up and saw the only available seat in the room, it was next to a person who had his head hidden in between his folded arms. I walked over and sat on the stool. I put my purse on the back of my chair then faced Mr Batana. "Alright, class today you are going to dissect some frogs, and you have to work in pairs, each dest are pairs." Mr Batana shout at the class. As he placed the dead frog in front of me, I started to feel a little queasy.

Mr Batana also woke up the Edward guy that was sleeping next to me, and it turns out that he is bronze hair guy. As I stayed in silence as the Edward dude cut open the frog, what ever result he found I wrote it down, if he needed a object to help him with our task I gave him it. "So Bella, do you wanna grab a shake with me sometime this week?" Edward asked me.

"Ummmm, don't you have like, loads of sluts running you down. Why ask me, when booty is guaranteed with another chick?" I replied back with a confusing look on my face. "But I don't want anything to do with those sluts, I wanna try something new with you!" Edward argued. I looked him straight in the face and started to laugh. "Your joking right?" I asked him as I was still laughing.

"No I'm dead serious, I want you like I've never wanted anyone before." He whispered nervously. "Look I don't do players and I don't do whores, and you just happen to be both, your dream for me to sleep with you or what ever you hoped would happen, is just not on the cards, sorry." I told him, as I turned back to finish writing his findings. "Why are you Bertalli girls such bitches what's up with that!" He yelled, gathering the whole classes attention.

"Hold up, first of all I call what I see, if it walks like a duck, looks like a duck and quacks like a duck, it's a FUCKING DUCK. If you sleep with every girl that has a pulse, your a whore motherfucker. Second of all, you don't know me or my sisters that well to call us bitches, I'll beat your ass if you come at me like that again, so don't come for me unless I send for you capire?" I yelled, who the fuck does he think he is. The bell went and I gathered my stuff, I left the class in a pissed off mood.

As I made my way into the girls changing room for sixth period, my sister were the only ones left getting read for gym class. "Hey Bells what's up?" Ali said, I just sat down and took out my black sports shorts and my sports bra. "Bella who pissed you off, tell me and Ali and I will rearrange their fucking face!" Rosie jump up, when she saw the pissed of expression on my face. I sighed, then started to tell them what Edward said. They told me that the other guys that always with Edward was annoying them as well. The dirty blond curly hair guys name is jasper same with muscle man his name is Emmett, so while I was dealing with Edward, Rose was dealing with Emmett in her AP English class, and Ali was dealing with jasper in her AP chemistry class. Apparently Rosie slapped Emmett really hard across his face cause he tried to kiss her and Ali bent jaspers fingers back when her touched her thigh, she then punched him square in the mouth for his audacity. I had to laugh when they told me.

When we were dress in a red school sports top and black gym shorts that were a little bit baggy and stop at mid thigh. I put my hair in a pony tail in the middle of my head then lock my gym locker, then walk with my sisters to the gym.

Once inside, Mrs Frye puts us into to teams mixed with boys and girls. "Alright since this the first day back of school, let's play dodge ball. Red team to this wall and white team to that wall. I was in the red team, in my team it consist of me, Jake, Emmett, jessica, Sam, embry, Tyler and Seth. Their is a lot,more people on my team I just don't know their name. On the white team they had to wear white vest over their tops. That team had apart from my sisters, Edward, jasper, Irina, Lauren, Jared, Paul, Demetri, Alec and Mike and a lot more people on their team that I didn't know. My sisters Jake and I focused on getting everyone out first then when their gone we'll focus on each other.

Half hour later, there is only three people still standing on my team and two on the white team. On my team Jake, Emmett and I are the only ones left standing and on the white team Ali and Rosie are the only to left representing their team. Rosie threw a ball at me, but I dodge it by moving my head to the left. I threw a ball at Ali but she fell into the middle splits, then when I was about to throw another one, a ball was heading my way and fast, I didn't know who threw it but I had to get out the way I quickly did a back walkover and the ball missed me by two inches. I don't know how they done it but Ali got me and Jake out with the same ball and and Rosie blasted Emmett in the face with another, so they won and I lost.

As the bell goes to signal the end of school, Ali, Rosie and I quickly go and change for cheer try outs, we all change into our Nike work out gear. We all have on a crop top and some legging that stop at our calfs. Rosie's outfit consist of a a Half red and half black crop top with a black leggings with a thick red panel at side of legs, on her feet she had her black and red Jordan's, Ali and I we're wear exactly what Rose had on except the colour of Ali's track suit is yellow and my is deep pink and on our feet is a pair of white Air Force ones.

We went out on the field, and lined up with rest of the people trying out. Lauren came out with rest of the cheer team wearing a red and black cheer crop top with the letters MPHS going across and a pleated red skirt with a black trim skirt and a pair of white cheer shoes, all the girls on the team had the same outfit as Lauren, and the boys they had t-shirts with the same colour and exact same layout as the girls the only difference is they wear red trouser with a black line on the each side with their cheer shoes. "Listen up, I'm not gonna repeat my self, if you can't do this you need to leave!" Lauren shouted. Then Irina done a toe touch with her left leg, then fell into a right leg split. "You definitely have to leave if you can't do this!" Lauren shouted while pointing to Jessica. Jessica jumped into a pike then landed smoothly on her feet then went straight into a heel stretch. "And don't think you can join MY cheer squad if you can't do this, Emily!" Lauren yelled while pointing to a olive skin girl, with dark black hair, Emily ran and done five front handsprings in a row. I looked around and after all that, there is five people left standing including my sisters and I, out of fifty that were just here.

"Now that the impotent wannabes have gone, the five of you are gonna do a improvised routine that I call out, then coach and I will choose who joins my team." She finished with a smug grin on her face. "Don't stand to close together you need space to do the routine. What I'm looking for is how fast you pick up moves and how well you execute them, after we finish with this routine the people who pass get to show off their tumbling ability, watch carefully it's gonna go by really fast!" Lauren shouted as she took her place in front of the small group and started to dance. "Ok 1 and 2, 3, 4 up 5, 6, 7 and 8, again 1 and 2, 3, 4 up 5, 6, 7 and 8 member to point your toes!" She shout as she stop dancing and turn around to watch us. Her routine is repetitive, when I was three I could have done this extremely well.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY WHAT YOU READ, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK:)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE.

ROSALIE'S POV.  
Cheer try-outs were hilarious, Lauren actually tried to out tumble me, which will never happen. I'm not saying that nobody can't beat me in tumbling, I just know my shit when it comes to cheerleading and gymnastics, Mamma did enrol us into gymnastics when we were 3 yrs. old. Ali was actually good enough to go Olympic level, she just didn't want to do it by herself, normally Ali and Bella were always together and always done the same thing but when Bella turned five, she went through a clumsy stage, I'm mean it was really bad, she would fall over if she stood in one place, but thankfully she grew out of it when she hit puberty.

My sisters and I have just finish changing and exited the locker room together, as we make our way to our cars, we hear our name being called, we turn around and see Edward, Emmett and Jasper walking to us, when I saw Jasper bust lip I had to laugh, Ali really did do a number on him. "Yo wait up!" Emmett yelled. When they reached us they look flushed and nervous. "What's up?" Bella asked them. "Ummmm, I just wanted to tell you, that you kicked ass out there on the field with your tumbling." Emmett mentioned.  
"And we wanted to know if you wanted to grab a shake or go to the beach, or do something today?" Jasper told us.  
"Anything at all, you can think of to do, we'll take you there." Edward finished.  
"Yeah, we have to help our mom cook a few dishes to take over to our God mothers house, so we are totally unavailable for today, but by all means ask your sluts, you're bound to get a definite yes out of them!" I told them as Ali and Bells started laughing at my slut comments. We carried on walking down the school hallway, when just as we were about to go through the main entrance to our cars, someone grabs Ali and Bella by the arm, and I notice it's Irina and Jessica. "Can we help you?" I sneered at the sluts in front of us. They just gave my sisters and I some fake smiles.

"Stay away from our guys or you gonna have me to deal with, my dad is one of the powerful attorney's on the west coast and I can ask him at any time to get your mom or dad fired because he'll do anything for his daughter and also don't bother try and take the cheer squad away from me, because I don't share well and I will make your life a living hell. So don't think that you can change the social hierarchy by coming here, you don't have what it takes to be queen of MY school Newbies." Lauren replied angrily.

I look at Ali and Bella, Bella is actually fuming, because Irina is gripping her arm, she has her eyes closed which indicate that she is trying to control her temper, you can tell if something is wrong with Bella by looking in her eyes they will never lie to you but Ali on the other hand, she has a brilliant poker face, and when Ali has a impassive expression on her face means only one thing she really angry.

"Number one: I think you two need to release my sisters, because in about a minute their gonna beat your asses." I tell Irina and Jessica, they looked at my sisters and quickly took their hands of Ali and Bella. "Number two, when do you ever see us approach 'your guys', I think you might want to have a conversation with them and see where they stand on the matter cause just a second ago they asked us out, plus they make out with like 10 different girls a day. Number three, you don't tell us what to do, and you might want to google Charles Bertalli, that's my father and he's the best attorney in the states, so before you make threats makes sure you know, who your opponent is!" I say nonchalantly.

"Listen bitch, I don't see why everyone is like making such a big deal about you Bertalli girls, you're not even that cute!" She said with a nasally voice.

Alice, Bella and I looked at each other, then we burst out in fits of laughter, she has the audacity to call us ugly.

"Well we will see about that won't we because trust me when I say this, you may think you are in charge but we are taking over, so beware for a reality check. We're the new queen Bs of the school and the cheer squad will be mine too, so I suggest you stay out of my way because your either on my side or in my way and I don't fight fair." I told Lauren, when I mentioned taking over the school and cheer she look like she wants to cry. "Just don't say when shit hits the fan that I didn't warn you." I said getting in her face a little, with my condescending smirk on my face.

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she stormed past us with her two minions following her, she ran right up to Edward who was watching from afar with Emmett and jasper and she put her arms around his neck as she cried in it pointing at us as she tried to tell them what happened. My sisters and I done a hair flick then walk out the school to our cars.

No POV.  
As the girls pulled up outside their house at 4:30pm, their mom was outside bringing in the groceries, as they step out their cars, their mom started to talk to them. "Ok girls, Bella you're doing the lasagne and our home made garlic bread recipe, Rosie you're doing the fettuccine Alfredo with chicken and Nonna's mozzarella sticks recipe, Ali you're doing the chocolate chip cookies and your gonna help me with the drinks, and I'm doing a chocolate cake, so now that everyone knows what they have to do, let get to it." Tanya told the girls.

BELLA'S POV.

I just finished the lasagne, so I'm moving onto the homemade garlic bread recipe that my Nonna taught me, I grab the a few loafs of Italian bread and slice it open on the rounded side of the bread, I strip two handfuls of garlic cloves and put them into my blender. I also put in a large amount of fresh parsley, with two cups of olive oil. I blend the mixture for a couple of minutes, so that I have a slightly thick garlic paste. I open up all the loafs of bread and get my baking spatula and spread a good amount on each side of the freshly cut Italian bread I rap them all up in baking foil and put them in the oven for 10mins each. "Bells don't put the cheese on the bread yet, let's wait till we get there and do it." Momma told me, so I went over to help Ali with drinks while momma finished icing the cake. As Ali finished making a large jug of strawberry Bellini, I started on the Italian cream soda.

Everyone knows that Italian's love cooking and no matter who invites us out we always bring a dish. But sometimes I wonder if we are being rude going to someone's else's home and bringing our own dishes even though a lot of my mom's friends do it too or ask my mom to make this or that, I just think it can come across rude if they're not Italian. "CLICK!" Rosie clicked her fingers to pull me out of my reverie. "where did you go bells, Ali's be calling you for a couple of minutes." Rosie asked with a curious eye. "sorry Ali, I was wondering if Esme is Italian and does she know were bring all this food to her house?" I asked my sisters also gathering my mom's ear at the same time. "of course she is, and I hope you've been practicing your Italian because she is guaranteed to talk to you in our mother tongue." Mamma giggled at her little joke.

Just as Alice finish the last jug of drinks, mom told us to go upstairs and get ready quickly as we can I looked at the clock on the way out of the kitchen and it was 6:15pm. Shit I thought to myself what am I even gonna wear. Ali and Rosie ran up the stairs with me hot on their trail they probably had the exact thought as me.

As we separated into our own rooms, I went straight into my bathroom quickly stepped out of my clothes, then into the shower.

I spent 8mins washing the smell of ground beef and garlic out of my hair and skin. As I stepped out the shower I grabbed a towel for my hair then another one for my body as I made my way into my room I grabbed the coconut oil that was on the top shelf of the bathroom cabinet went into my walk-in closet to get myself dressed. I sat on a stool in front of my underwear draw and began to oil my skin as quick as I could. I opened my underwear draw and took out a pair of black lacy knickers with matching bra. "Bells!" Ali shouted from my room.

"I'm in my closet, I'll be out in a sec!" I replied back as I fingered through my outfits that Ali and Rosie so kindly matched for me. I quickly picked the outfit that was in front of me, cause this process is mind numbing. if it were up to me I would have thrown on any shirt and jeans and my converse but I made Ali a promise that when I hit high school I'll make more of an effort in my fashion choices.

I put on a peach Tory Burch lace back vest top, with a bohemian style three tiered flora print skirt from Alexander Wang with a wide tanned leather-look corset belt, I rummage through my jewelry box and grab a peach diamond encrusted feather earrings, as I made my way out my closet I grab a pair of leather gladiator sandals.

Ali and Rosie are sitting on my bed talking while they wait for me, Ali is wearing a black Armani Sleeveless ruffle v neck blouse with white skinny jeans with a pair of black and silver Gucci sandals, in her ears she has a pair of diamond studs and her is up in a ponytail with her bangs pinned into a quiff.

Rosie is wearing a Chiffon full swing dress from valentine in pastel green, with 4-inch pastel pink block heel Gianvito Rossi sandals, with a pair of tiffany & co fluid spiral drop earrings in 18k rose gold. Rosie's hair is straightened with the front up in a top knot and the back is out.

"Bells hurry up, we're already late and I haven't even done your hair!" Rosie yells at me, she quickly pulled me back into my walking closet so she can do my hair at my dressing table.

15 minutes later, my sisters and I made our way down stairs to see if there are any last minute things to do. My hair is straightened with six small cornrows on the right hand side of my head. My mamma had just finished packing the food into the cars.

"girls I've packed the range rover and x6 those are the cars we're taking to Esme's." mom told us. Mamma is wearing a burgundy skater dress that stop at her mid thighs, she had on a pair of 5inch Prada cream strappy sandals. She had freshwater pearls studs in her ears and the matching necklace that daddy gave her for their anniversary.

Seba, was sitting in the range rover, playing on his iPad pro. He had on a pair of khaki chinos from Abercrombie & Fitch with a blue plaid shirt and a pair of white and blue Jordan's sneakers. His blonde hair identical to Justin Bieber when he was 15.

"Seba, are you sure you don't wanna come with us, we don't want you traumatized by mamma and daddy making out." I asked him, even though him and Rosalie don't get along I wouldn't want him feeling left out.

"Nah I'm cool hanging with mom and dad, besides Rosalie looks like she put on a few pounds, I'm not sure you all can fit, much less throwing me into the mix." He replied with a sly smirk on his face.

"Get lost retard!" Rosie shouted back as Ali and I laughed at what Seba said.

"Shut it you two, it's not funny!" she frowned at Ali and me.

I jumped into the driver's seat of the X6 and Rosie sat in the passenger seat while Ali sat in the back with her face pushed between Rosie's and mine. Mamma took of out of the drive way first and I followed straight after her.

It took roughly about 20mins for me to pull out of my drive way, park in Esme's drive way, unpack all the food and bring them into the kitchen to either finish cook or heat up, the house was possibly the exact same as our house, the only difference is the layout of this property. "Oh mio Dio, l aroma di quel cibo è incredibile. Tanya non riesco a credere che hai fatto questo da soli, non posso attendere per gustare la sua cucina di nuovo!" **(Oh my God, the aroma of that food is amazing. Tanya I can't believe you done this by yourself, I can't wait to taste your cooking again.)** Esme shouted excitedly.

"Esme, ho solo fatto la torta, le mie figlie hanno fatto tutto il resto!" **(Esme, I only made the cake, my daughters did everything else)** Mom replied back, with a proud smile on her face.

"Mamma I'm gonna put the garlic bread and the lasagna in the oven now." I told mom as I opened up the baking foil around the garlic bread so that it can cook thoroughly.

"Attendere...Tanya e ho una routine, ogni volta che abbiamo la cena insieme possiamo parlare in pieno italiano, voi ragazze possono parlare correntemente, non è possibile?" **(Wait...Tanya and I have a routine, every time we have dinner together we speak in Italian, you girls can speak it fluently, can't you?)** Esme asked me in Italian. Oh boy, the last time I spoke in fluent Italian was when my grandparents were down, which was last Christmas but my sisters, Seba and I can speak it fluently.

"In realtà, ho potuto parlare fluentemente italiano da tempo avevo quattro anni, tutti noi potrebbe, mamma sto andando a mettere le lasagne e nonna di aglio pane nel forno adesso." **(Actually, I could speak fluent Italian by the time I was four years old, we all could, Mamma I'm going to put the lasagne and Nonna's garlic bread into the oven now.)** I responded.

Half an hour later, the dining room table is packed full of food and drinks, there were 12 chairs around the table.

"Ragazzi scendere le scale ora il cibo è fatto e il vostro mantenendo la nostra valutazione in attesa!" **(Boys get down stairs now, the food is done and your keeping our guest waiting)** Esme bellowed up the stairs.

My sisters were helping me slice up my homemade garlic bread in the kitchen.

"Do you think we know, any of Esme's sons, I wonder how old they are?" Ali stated.

As we made our way into the dining room, sisters and I each had a tray full of garlic bread, we walk into the dining room to see my parents talking to three teenage dudes about the same age as us.

"Ragazze venuti e soddisfare i miei ragazzi!" **(Girls come and meet my boys)** Carlisle bellowed.

As we placed the trays on the table and looked across the table at the three guys, I never would have guessed this situation would ever be this awkward. Edward, Emmet and jasper are sitting across the table with a nervous smile on their face.

" Figlio di una cagna!" **(son of a bitch)** Rosalie screeches.

"Rosalie Vanessa Bertalli, lingua, non si era portato fino a essere irrispettoso, le scuse per il Cullen's ora!" **(Rosalie Vanessa Bertalli, your language, you were not brought up to be disrespectful, apologies to the Cullen's Now)** Daddy roared.

"Mi dispiace davvero Carlisle e Esme io non significa essere irrispettoso e maleducato e mi ha davvero sorpreso di sapere che sono loro i vostri bambini. Esme si sono incredibili e ho appena non può comprendere il modo in cui lei ha dato nascita a tre, sciovinista, grezzo, anti-femminista, puttane!" **(I'm so sorry Carlisle and Esme I didn't mean to be disrespectful and rude, I was really shocked to know that they are your children. Esme you are amazing and I just cannot comprehend how you gave birth to three, chauvinist, crude, anti-feminist, whores!)** Rosie screamed.

"Wow, che veramente si ottiene tre, non-lei?" **(wow, she really gets you three, doesn't she?)** Esme whispered to her boys with a head nudge in Rosie's direction, we all burst out laughing, apart from Edward, Emmett and Jasper, becuaes obiously we were laughing at their expense.

 ** _I sorry it took long for me to post this chapter I'm getting ready for my exams so just bear with me after May I would post the chapters a little faster, let me know what you think of this chapter and thank you to all of you who gave me you reveiws!_**

{0}

{2}

{0}

{2}

{2}

{2}

{2}


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Alice's POV.

It's been approximately four months since we met the Cullen's, now our families are inseparable, every weekend we are at each other's houses, my mom and Esme take turns cooking Sunday dinners. We had thanks giving together and we have just came back from a skiing holiday in Aspen,CO. We stayed at the Cullen's 10 bed 6 baths ski lodge. Seba was aloud to bring a couple of friends since he would be 'lonely', so he bought these kids from his school named Oliver and Asher, aka Ollie & Ash they're his best friends from school plus they're Italian as well, so mamma thought it was a sign from God.

The Cullen boys ain't that bad, they seem to be growing on us, Emmett and Rosie are undercover lovers the other day Bella and I were in my bedroom in the ski lodge, when we heard them going at It like rabbits, we're gonna wait for her to tell us.

Bella and Edward are in strong like with each other, we have caught them holding hands on many occasions, but they act oblivious to us, like their in their own little world. Jas and I are a different story, he's really caring and he knows exactly how i feel every time I have a different emotion, which i think is tots weird, it's like we are emotionally drawn to each other, the closer we be come the tighter our bond becomes.

Malibu is actually awesome, even though I miss my friends from Chicago, I've made quite a few at school, Rosie took over the cheerleading team, she's done wonders to the squad already, they are nearly up to our cheer level. Lauren, Jessica, Irina and a few of Lauren's minions quit the team when couch gave the head cheerleader spot to Rosie saying that 'the Bertalli girls are gonna ruin the squad and they want no part of it.' But ever since they've seen how Rosalie been whipping the squad into shape they want back on the team, but Rosie doesn't trust them not to sabotage her so she told them to fuck off.

My sisters and I have mainly become close with the girls on the squad, Rosie hangs out with Leah jake's girlfriend, Rachel, Kate, Bree and Carmen, they are basically exactly alike to it is shocking. While Bells and I hang out with Angela, brook, Haley, Emily and Alexx they are really cool, and down to earth like us, it's like they are our long lost sisters that we just found out about.

Bella's POV.

Its currently New Year's Eve and my parents are throwing a big party to welcome in the new year, we have a huge marquee taking up a large amount of space in our backyard, we have caterers, we have a few mixologist and to top it all up we have the most important thing of all, an amazing DJ.

Mamma said we can bring who we want, so we're bringing our little crew, but Rosie made sure she gave security a pic of Lauren and her minions and all their names also, she gave the name and pics of that fool, who was rude to Rosie when we just move here too. All the girls are gonna get ready here, we have hair stylist, make up artist and Esme called a friend of hers who is a person stylist, and she sent over a rack of really expensive dresses for us and our friends, esme told her friend to put mine and my sister name on the most glamorous dresses she has.

RING!RING!RING! I grabbed my phone of my bed and saw Edwards number. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, what are you up to?" He asked in his sexy voice

"Nothing much we're just helping mamma and Esme finish the final touches of tonight's party." I say in a flirtatious way.

"So your getting bossed around by my mom and your mom." Edward replies with a little laugh.

"Yeah basically, how did you know." I answer with a happy reply.

"So do you wanna sneak away with me to get a bite to eat quickly, I'll make sure you get back in time for the party, it doesn't start till 9pm, we have plenty of time." He mentioned in a characteristic way that I couldn't resist.

"Ok where are we going so I can dress appropriately?" I inquire flirtatiously.

"Smart/casual will do it, I'll pick you up in a hour, I can't wait to see you." He says in a bashful tone.

"Me neither, see you in a bit." I reply shyly.

As soon as the phone is hung up I run out on the balcony and run to Alice's room. Where Ali is sitting in her lounge area of her room reading teen vogue magazine. "Rosie come to Alice's room quickly please!" I yell as I push my head out of Ali's open door way into the hall way where Rosie's room door is open as well. When I make my way back into the room and sit down next to Ali, she looking at me like I'm up to something. "Ali stop preeing me, I'll tell you when Rosie is here!" I whisper yell at her, with a bit of my anxiety showing.

"What's going on?" Rosie asks as she jogs into the room, looking between Ali and I.

Ok here it goes. "Edward asked me out, I think he's gonna ask me to be his girlfriend, I need help finding something to wear!" I say excitedly.

"Where is he taking you, do you know?" Rosie asked

"I'm not sure." I tell them.

"Did you ask him what should you wear?" Ali inquires.

"Yeah he said smart/casual." I answer

"What time is he coming for you?" Rosie inquired

"He's coming in an hour, and the time now is 3pm." I tell them.

Ali squeals." That's not enough time at all!" She jumped up, then pulled me towards my bedroom, once we were there she shoved me into the bathroom. "You have five minutes to shower, so I suggest you hurry up!" She squealed on the way out.

I quickly pealed of my clothes then dashed into the shower, I turned on the shower and stood under the steaming hot stream of water, I washed and conditioned my hair, then I grabbed my sponge and wash my most intimate part, I stepped back under the stream of water to rinse the suds of my body, when a hand pulled me out of the shower cubical. "What the fuck is..." I was cut of mid way, by Ali.

" we don't have time for this you spent 3 mins in the bathroom which was way to long, I'm gonna need alot of time to get you ready in time!" Ali shout at me, while she shoved a towel in my hand. "Hurry up and dry your self off!" She shouted as she exited the bathroom. I dried my self as quick as I could , I grabbed the tub of coconut oil, and loitioned my skin, I then grabbed some deodorant spay to spray my under arms. I picked up my towel and wrapped back round my waist, then made my way to my walk in closet.

When I got in to my walk in , Ali threw a lace black bra that fastens in the front and the matching g-string. " put it on!" Ali mentioned to me as she continued to finger through my clothes. Once I finished putting my underwear on, Ali pushes me out the closet with her hand full of my clothes. I sit on my bed as Ali lays all the clothes out next to me. She hands me a pair of patterned pantyhose, I put them on then she hands me, then she hands me a pair of Saint Laurent embellished light wash denim booty shorts and a Philosophy Di Lorenzo Serafini Cashmere knitted jumper. I push my feet in tanned Uggs that went over my calves. After I finished getting dressed, Rosie curled my here, and Ali done my make up, by the time everything finished I had 5 minutes to spare. I went into my jewellery box in my walk-in closet and put on my diamond hoop earrings and my 50 carat diamond Isabella necklace, which my Nonna gave mbe for my 15th birthday. As I threw my Burberry cape around my shoulders my phone rang.

"Hello?" I queried.

"Sto fuori bella." ( I'm outside beautiful.) Edwards replied.

"Sto arrivando al di fuori ora, essere lì in un minuto." (I'm coming outside now, be there in a min) I respond back to him. I garb my Prada purse and stuff my wallet, my phone, my keys, lip gloss and gum init, then I run down stair, as I go to open the door I see my sisters at the top of the stair screaming good luck to me, I blow them a kiss, then run out the house.

Edward is waiting in his silver Lamborghini Veneno, when he see me, his face transforms into a huge smile. As I go to open the passenger door he bolts round the car to open it for me.

"M'lady!" He jokes as I slide into my seat.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that." I reply to his joke.

"But I wanted to, you deserve to be treated like a queen always!" Edward countered as he sat in the drivers seat.

As he took of doing well over 110mph we didn't talk about anything heavy, we laughed and joked about our recent vacation together. 6 minutes later we pull up out side Kirsty Malibu restaurant. Edward parks his car, then jumps out to open my door. As we walk into the restaurants, a waitress greets us. "I made a reservation, under the name Cullen?" Edward told the waitress, who's name was Chelsea. "Yes I see, right this way mr Cullen." Chelsea the waitress said, as she flutters her lashes at Edward, I just roll my eyes and follow behind them. Once were seated Chelsea begins to take our order, Edward ordered the prime beef burger, while i ordered the penne pasta arribita and we both strawberry milkshakes . "So Bella, I brought you here to ask you something." Edward mentioned. I looked up from my phone to see a very nervous Edward. He took a deep breath and continued." Così come è stata dicendo io ti ha portato qui per parlarvi somethings, per un paio di mesi siamo venuti veramente vicino e in vacanza siamo stati wholding mani abbiamo anche fatto fuori un paio di volte e mi piace veramente voi così mi chiedevo se sarebbe la mia ragazza?" **(So as I was saying, I brought you here to talk to you about somethings, for the couple of months we came really close and on vacation we were wholding hands we even, made out a few times, and I really like you so I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?)** Edward questioned.

 **HEY GUYS IM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER, HOPEFULLY I CAN GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON, I ALSO WANTED TO KNOW IF ANY ONE HAS ANY IDEAS WHAT SHOULD DO FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA LET ME KNOW. THANKS FOR BEING PAITENT WITH ME?**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Bella's POV.

"Are you being serious!?" I squealed, he just smiled and nodded. "Of course, yes!" I jumped to my feet, he stood up with me and I kissed him, every bit of my soul, it felt good to be able to that knowing that no one else can.

"Now that is all sorted, I think we should be heading back and get ready for this party our mothers are throwing." Edward said as he threw $50 on the table and we left.

As we pulled to a stop outside my house, Edward turned my face to his, as he stroked my cheek he said" I can't come in cause I have to get ready but I'll see you later, okay?" I nodded, he planted a kiss on my lips, then got out the the car to open the car door for me. I made my way towards my front door, making sure to add a little more sway to my hips, just as I unlocked the door I look over my shoulder to see if he was still there, he waved as I turned back around to enter my house.

The house was in disarray, there were many people running around trying to complete their job in time. Just as I walked from the entrance hall to the right stairway, my mom comes rushing out of the formal living room, with her hair in some big ass curlers, a face make on her face and a cream silk robe around her body, she holding yo cucumber slice in her hand as rushes towards me. "Bells, I know you just came back home but I need you to jump in the shower put on your robe and come in to the living room, the hair stylist and make up artist are in there, once you are ready I want you to pick up your Geli zia, zio Fabio and your cugini from the airport." Mamma said really quickly then turned around to and walked into the kitchen.

I quickly ran up the stairs to me room, jumped in the shower again an then made my way to the living room just as mamma told me to. The living room was set up like a salon, on the right side of the room was the hair salon part, with hooded dryers, with four styling section with mirrors and everything.

Into the far left corner on the left side of the room, four masseuse tables with dividers, in between each table and around them, in the far right corner on the left hand side, is the nail salon, with recliner chairs, with foot spa attached to the chair. In the centre of the room, is similar to the hair stylist section except no dryers and on the counter, there is every make up product neatly place on the counter. Ali and I went to the massage table, we both asked for a deep tissue massage, with full legs waxed, full arms wax, underarms and a Hollywood bikini wax. When we came from that section we sat in the nail salon, we got mani pedi, as they were doing that, we got a blackheads kill mask on our face, as we waited Ali grilled me about my dat with Edward. "Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?" Ali inquired.

"Yes he did, so now we are a couple, isn't that so cool!" I squealed.

"I'm so happy for you, but I can't front I am a little jealous, because i wish Jasper will ask me out but I think I repulse him, I don't know, i see how Emmett looks at Rosie and how Edward looks at you, I just want someone to look at me like I'm the person in the room you know what I mean?" Ali asked, with sadness in her eyes. I put my cheek to hers, because our nail are drying and even though we have the mask on our face it's dry and it's the only comfort I can give her with out smuggling my nails. " Ali I hate that he makes you feel this way, how can you repulse anyone, you are a thousand times beautiful than me, and if Jasper Cullen doesn't see that there's plenty fish in the sea, or if you want to give him a little nudge in the right direction, you could always make him jealous." I told Ali, how dare that idiot make my sister feel like this, he will feel my anger if he doesn't take his foot out of his ass soon.

Ali's POV.

The New Year's Eve party is in full swing, it's 10pm and I'm having a blast with my sisters, Bells and I wore similar outfits, I wore a honey couture rose gold sequin midi dress from Dior, with a Ileana Makri's delicate 14k gold body chain, 18 karat rose gold studs from Harry Winsto, _Giuseppe Zanotti Crystal-Embellished Metallic Leather Sandals. My hairstyle was a bohemian braided updo. Bells had on a white open back, low v front bodysuit from Cèline, with_ pink sequin pencil skirt from Prada, Beige silk clutch with rose Swarovski crystals from Manolo blahnik, Blue Nile heirloom fancy pink radiant cut micropavé halo diamond ring with matching 22 carat 2 inch pink and gold studs earrings, on her feet, Giuseppe Zanotti's rose gold mirrored leather sandals. Her hairstyle was a braided low bun. Rosie wore Blumarine blush macrame lace pencil skirt, Long sleeve of the shoulders black crop top from Balmain, and open toe Giuseppe Zanotti's patent leather gladiator sandals in blush pink, Rosie add her pearls to her neck and her ears. Her hair was old Hollywood curls.

Our aunties and uncles came with all our cousins, Rosie's favourite is zio Joey, for some reason, Rosie, has uncle Joey, wrapped round her finger tighter than she has daddy, I don't know why, I think because Rosie is the first granddaughter/ niece, but zio can't say no to her blue eyes. Bells favourite is, Zia Bambi, their exactly like each other, Bambi, is a bookworm like Bella, and I know Bells wants to be a surgeon like Mama, but because zia Bambi, is a OB/GYN she looks up to her so much, mamma had 4.0 gpa, but Bella has a 4.8 gpa and that's more Aunty Bambi's speed because she has a 5.2 gpa, she graduated school at age 15, and finished college and med school by 21 years old, Seba's favourite is uncle Taylor, he basically at their house nearly every Saturday, because he has male cousin his own age and he can get away from Rosie. Last but not least my favourite is Zia Katia, she is a fashion sensation, and my Idol, she is an architect for the rich and famous, she can draw anything, you tell her you Ideas and she will bring them to life on paper, then her company would build it. I always tell her that she gonna design and build my dream house, plus she's a Latina, she half Brazilian and half Cuban, she so beautiful she the type of women that looks like she won miss World that's how gorgeous she is.

The party was in full swing, it was 11:45pm, Edward and Bells were dancing so was Emmett and Rosie, well... I wouldn't call what Emmett and Rosie was doing dancing, they were grinding on each other. Seba, my little cousins and his friends were running around, while I tore up the dance floor with my girls, Haley, Angela, Brook and Emily, my Zia Katia joined us as we laughed and joked around. The DJ started to count down the seconds to New Years, when mid night hit, everyone screamed, the couples were kissing, and friends and family were hugging each other. I looked around for Jasper, when I saw him, he was laughing while holding a girls hand, my heart literally sunk, I turned to my friends and said "I'm about to get white girl wasted!" They started laughing. I went around the bar, I grabbed two bottles of tequila, two bottles of Malibu and 2 bottles of vodka, I told Haley to get for glasses and Emily and Brook to find some food and meet me in my room. Angela helped me with the six bottles of alcohol to my room. 30 mins later Haley, Emily and Brook come in my room with a shit load of food, they had chips, chicken, sandwiches, cake, candy, fries and a giant tub of cookie dough ice cream with a bag of plastic spoons, Bells and Rosie followed them in my room.

I woke the next morning with my head pounding, it felt like someone had a hammer and they were hitting me with it. As I look around my room, Angela, Brook, Emily and Haley were sleeping in my super king size bed, on the floor, all the bottles I bought up last night were empty with about four more empty bottles of apple ciroc, we bout more food, like chicken wings and more chicken legs, I even went into the kitchen last night around 3am when the party was still rocking to make some lasagna while drunk, my mama had to step in, we bough the hole tray up in my room and a tray of cookies. All the containers are on the coffee table and on the floor in my seating area, Rosie is asleep on my three seater couch and Bells is sleeping on my window seat. I look a the time on my alarm clock and nearly fainted, its 4:30pm, I noticed that we all changed into our pjs before we had our drinking feast. I slowly climb out of bed and walk into the bathroom, I stare at my self in the mirror and look a mess. I didn't wipe my makeup off last night so my hot pink lipstick were smudged, really badly it was on my cheek, I look like a panda, there were black tears stains down my cheek and my eye were red and puffy. I quickly brushed my teeth, didn't have time to sort my face because someone knocked on my bedroom door, mama made her way in my room as I came out of my bathroom, she was gathering up the trays and glass, she also had a big black bag for the rubbish. "Hey mama, you didn't have to do this I would have brought them down." I told her as I made it into my walk-in closet to get my facial wipes I forgot in there. I came out wiping my eyes with the facial wipes. Rosie started stir, because mama was closest to her, and because of the noise of all the rubbish in the bag, Rosie threw my cushions at mama a yelled "shut up!" The pillow caught mama of guard making the bag of rubbish fall from her hand, which startled the girls awake and Making Bella fall from the window seat to the ground. "I'm ok, if anyone was wondering!" Bells shouted. We all started to laugh but stopped because laughing makes hangovers much worst.


End file.
